Great Mouse Detective With Twist
by mgirl63
Summary: I know dumb title bare with me. Here's how it is a street mouse comes across Olivia and Dawson in that big boot and begins the story but with HER in it. Rated K , no Flames, and that's 'bout it. Almost forgot  sorta did there's no slashs either.
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples out there this is my first fanfiction and I just hope its awesome ok. I decided to do this just yesterday so bare with me. Oh I own the movie but not the characters EXCEPT for Brecklyn Brookes. Oh and if you have anything to make this better I'll gladly listen.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was a cold and rainy day in London. _Why is it always so cold and rainy in London_? Brecklyn though as she pulled her coat closer around her body. _Maybe sis was right I_ _should live out of England_. She toyed with this idea until she heard sniffling coming from inside a boot. As she ran over she could hear a second voice comforting the first. As she got closer she got a hold on her dagger strapped to her belt not knowing what was inside the boot.

As she turned and looked inside she saw an middle-aged stout mouse comforting a girl looking no more than ten years old."What's wrong"? She asked as she stepped closer. "I'm…I'm looking for Basil of Baker Street and I'm lost". She said holding out the newspaper to her. Reading to herself she read Famous Detective Solves Baffling Disappearance. "Where's your mother and Father"? Brecklyn asked. "That's why I must find Basil". The girl said. Brecklyn felt sad for the girl she knows what it's like without a mom or dad, I mean she's been orphaned sense she was ten. "May I ask your name"? Brecklyn asked. "Flaversham, Olivia Flaversham". The girl replied. "Alright I'm Brecklyn Brookes".

She took a quick glance toward the chubby mouse then said "Well miss Olivia Flaversham you're just in luck. I know exactly where Baker Street is, though I don't know any Basil". Olivia looked just about ready to hug her. Smiling she continued "Well… What are we waiting for? Off to Baker Street"! With that she linked arms with Olivia and grabbed the middle-aged mouse's umbrella and were off, with its owner trailing not too far behind.

At Baker Street they immediately found Basil's house at 221 ½. As soon as they reached the front steps Brecklyn smiled at Olivia and knocked on the door.

When the door opened a woman possibly in her mid 40's came out. "Excuse me is this the residence of Basil of Baker Street"? The stout mouse asked. "I'm afraid it is". She replied. "He's not here at the moment but you're welcome to come in and wait". "I don't want to impose it's just the girls"… He gestured to where the girls had been. Looking around for them he spotted them inside, Olivia looking at an magnifying glass while Brecklyn ran her fingers on a shelf full of books. "Oh you poor dears". She cried throwing her things into the male mouse's hands and running toward Olivia. Taking off her scarf and hat she said "You must be chilled to the bone. You wait here while I fetch some of my fresh cheese crumpets ". With that she was off to the kitchen.

While waiting for Basil, Brecklyn took a mental picture of the room. _Chemistry set, books galore, and a maid what kind of man is this Basil?_

Before I go on I'd like to mention that Brecklyn's from the streets but still holds a candle to any boy in any conversation. And sense I didn't give a description she kinda looks like a mouse version of (have you ever seen the show Kim Possible?) Kim Possible with Red fur and that.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I go on I'd just like to say if you have ever read the fanfiction The Great Mouse Detective! The Case of Love! I'm not stealing an idea I'm trying to make this different from that even if my girl is a street mouse. Sorry just so I don't wanna get any crap about that. On with story.

Chapter 2: Basil of Baker Street!

When Brecklyn was just about to start one of the stories on the shelf, a fat mouse wearing what looked like Chinese clothing complete with a nice little cap ran in. "Ah ha! The villain won't slip this time! I shall have him" The Chinese mouse yelled when he was fully in the room. "I say who-The big giant cap lands on the stout mouse. When he got the cap off he finished his sentence. "Who are you"? The Chinese mouse removes a mask to show a nice tan colored mouse underneath. "Basil of Baker Street my good fellow". Basil said in reply. He pulled a strap on the shoulder of his outfit, making the costume deflate. Then he tore off to his dart board and grabbed the coat hung by one of the darts, throwing the dart back making a perfect bulls-eye.

Olivia looked encouraged so she ran up to him and tried to start her story. All Brecklyn could do was stare, because in front of her was a tall, thin, and handsome young mouse not more than in his mid-twenties.

"Mr. Basil I need your help and"-Olivia started but Basil cut her off. "All in good time". "But I'm in terrible trouble". Basil runs past her and everyone. "If you'll excuse me". This was getting Brecklyn angry. "Hey there's a little girl here asking for your help! The best you could do is"- She could tell this wasn't helping he was happy and content at his little desk playing with a gun-Wait! With…A…Gun! _Does he kill people who annoy him during research?_ Brecklyn thought.

Seeing that Brecklyn had stopped the stout mouse walked up to Basil and started his defense for Olivia. "Now see here this young girl"- "Hold this please doctor". Basil said has he handed him the gun. "Oh of course". Realizing he had it pointed to himself he quickly turned it around, which Basil then took it.

"Now wait just a moment how did you know I was a doctor"? The stout mouse asked. Hmmm I'd like to know too. Brecklyn thought. "A sergeant to be exact, just got off military duty in Afghanistan am I correct"? Basil replied loading the gun. Brecklyn was shocked how he could know all this from just looking at him. Apparently the other mouse was impressed too by the look on his face. "Why (chuckling) yes Major David Q. Dawson. But how could you know I was"- Dawson began. "Quite simple really you've sewn your torn cuff with a Lambert stitch, which of course only a sergeant uses". Basil explained holding up Dawson's arm. As he continued on to his giant chair Olivia was just on he continued to explain. "And the thread is a unique form of catgut easily extinguished by its (leaning over to Brecklyn and Olivia finishing his sentence he says) peculiar pungency". Brecklyn and Olivia just stared at each other not even Brecklyn knew much of what he talked about. Basil picked up three nice looking pillows and handed them to Dawson. Dawson wanting to show how impressed he was finished the conversation. "Amazing"! He said behind all the pillows. Basil said smiling that he has wowed another person says "It's elementary my dear Dawson". He then pulled out the gun and aimed at Dawson, seeing this he quickly threw the pillows back on the chair and grabbed Olivia and ran behind the chair opposite to Basil. Basil quickly corrected his aim and shot all the pillows.

Hearing the loud shot Mrs. Judson came out of the kitchen to see the air filled with nice fluffy feathers. "Oh, oh-She starts saying before she's coughing up feathers. "My good pillows"! Eyeing the chair Basil was on she continued "Mr. Basil how many times have I told you"- Seeing that he would have a distressed woman on his hands he quickly started to save the situation. "There, there Mrs. Judson it's quit alright". He starts with a fake friendly grin on his face. Sniffing he says "Hmm I believe I smell some of those delicious cheese crumpets of yours, why don't you go get our guest some". He says pushing her over to the kitchen. Mrs. Judson started to protest but couldn't get it all out before the door closed and she was in the kitchen. Brecklyn chuckled under her breath. _This guy could be an ambassador if he wanted he can sure_ _get out of a tough situation_. Brecklyn thought.

"Now where is that bullet"? He muttered getting on the ground to see if he could find it. As he looked around he saw Olivia holding it up for him. "Ye-(grabbing the bullet he continues) Yes thank you miss"…Olivia picks up on that "Flaversham, Olivia Flaversham". "Whatever". Basil says running back to his desk. _Wow how do people put up with this_ _guy on cases_? Brecklyn started thinking.

Not caring about the look Brecklyn was giving him he started his work. He grabbed out a bullet that seemed to belong to the same gun as the one he just shot with, he pulled them under a microscope and started to look. As soon as he got them lined up he started saying yes every time they matched. This my friends was twice. As he saw it didn't match the first time he yelled "Oooooh drat! Another dead end". He through the bullet he had shot and slumped into his chair. His hand shaking he grabbed his violin that lay beside the chair and started to play.

Brecklyn nudged Olivia encouragingly toward Basil. Olivia went up to Basil and started her story for the umpteenth time. "Now will you please listen to me my daddy's gone and I'm all alone-Again Basil cut her off. "Young lady this is a most inopportune time". Seeing Brecklyn give him a glare he decided to continue. "Surely your mother knows where he is". Olivia gave a sad look to the ground. "I…I don't have a mother". The violin screeched to a halt. "Well…umm…Now see here I have no time for lost fathers"! Basil replied. Brecklyn was fuming. How could this guy be so insensitive to a little girl who's got one parent and needs to find him? Olivia took it into her own hands though. "I didn't lose him he was taken. By a bat". Basil's eyes lit up. "Did you say bat"? Olivia unsure of what to do just confirmed his answer. "Ye…Yes". Basil got more interested. "Did he have a crippled wing"? "I don't know". Encouraged she went on though. "But he had a peg leg"! Basil jumped on the arms of the chair. "Ah ha"! "I say do you know the fellow"? Dawson asked. "Know him? That bat, one Fidget by name, is in the employ of the fiend who was the target of my experiment! The horror of my every waking moment. The nefarious Professor Rattigan. With that he pointed his violin bow at a picture of an eerily smiling rat wearing fancy millionaire clothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Wow does this guy always get special effects with his name? Brecklyn thought as lighting flashed up ahead. "Er… Ratigan"? Dawson asked. "He's a genius Dawson". Basil said coming up over the head of the chair. "A genius twisted for evil, the Napoleon of crime". He went on. "As bad as all that eh"? Dawson asked gazing at the picture. "Worse"… Basil answered showing up between the Brecklyn and Dawson. "What? How did you"- Brecklyn started but like Olivia Basil cut her off. "For years I've tried to capture him. And I've come close, so very close but each time he's narrowly evaded my grasp. Not a corner of London's safe while he's still at large. No evil scheme he wouldn't concoct, no depravity he wouldn't commit, who knows what dastardly scheme that villain may be pulling even as we speak". Gee I bet he could go on if he wanted to about how evil and cruel Ratigan is if we gave him time. Brecklyn thought.

"Now"… (Basil) Snapping Brecklyn back to attention. "Tell me of what happened don't leave out a single detail". He turned took look at both Brecklyn and Olivia. That's when Brecklyn realized he thought it was both their dad. "Not mine only hers, all my family has been dead sense I was ten". Brecklyn said pushing Olivia in front of her. As Olivia started her story Brecklyn listened as was Basil and Dawson.

As soon as she was done Basil made sure to confirm she had told him everything. "This case is most intriguing with its multiplicity of elements, its many twists and turns…Now!" He turned making Brecklyn tense. "You're certain you've told me everything the slightest detail may be important". Basil continued. "It's just as I said and then my father was gone". Olivia said. "What do you make of it"? Dawson asked. Smoking his pipe as he walked up a small flight of stairs he replied. "Ratigan's up to something, the question is what would he want with a toymaker"? Brecklyn stifled a laugh as Olivia did exactly as Basil did (well not using the pipe).

Lighting flashed hard outside showing a bat hanging onto the window of Basil's house. Olivia screamed making everyone look. Basil turned just a Fidget fell off the window. "Hurry Dawson there's not a moment to lose"! Basil Yelled as he rushed out the door.

Brecklyn hurried over to Olivia as did Mrs. Judson as soon as she placed down the cheese crumpets. As Basil and Dawson came through the door Olivia gave Brecklyn a terrified look. "Brecklyn why was thing here"? Olivia said almost in a yell. Brecklyn grimaced, how should she know the answer. "It's ok the scoundrels quite gone". Dawson said with a smile on his face. "Ah but not for long Miss FlamHammer"! Basil said. Olivia looked quite displeased. "Flaversham"! "Whatever. Now we simply pursue our peg legged friend until he leads us to the girl's father". Basil stated the plan. Olivia looked so excited she was ready to hug him. "Then you'll get my daddy back"? She asked giving him a big hug around the waist. While getting out of her grasp he answered her question. "Yes and quite soon. If I'm not mistaken". Basil finished fixing his belt.

"Now hurry along Dawson me must be off to Toby's". He said with the last word almost a whisper. "Toby's"? Dawson wondered. "Oh you must meet him he's just the chap for this". Basil went on grabbing an Inverness cape and deer skin cap from a suit of armor that was randomly there. "And..And you want me to come". Dawson asked in disbelief. "Ha, I thought a scout hardened army mouse like you would leap at the chance for adventure". Basil continued. Well this sure shows you he thinks of when he hears army. Brecklyn thought. "Well I am rather curious". Dawson said with a slight chuckle. "Wait for me I'm coming too"! Brecklyn and Olivia shouted in unison. Seeing Olivia get her hat from the chair and making the violin drop Basil took a dive for it. "What? Certainly not this is no business for women".

Olivia still was getting ready without realizing Basil had said no. "Are we going to take a cab"? Brecklyn on the other hand was insulted. "What do you mean no business for women"? Now Miss Brecklyn you can release your grasp on your dagger". Basil said eyeing the dagger. Brecklyn didn't know she still had her hand on her knife, but she reluctantly let go of it. How did you know my name was Brecklyn"? My dear Miss Flangstammer"… "Flaversham"! Everyone yelled. "Whatever addressed you as Brecklyn when you were comforting her". Annoyed Brecklyn gave a big hmph and looked the other way. "As I was saying it will be quite dangerous". Basil went on ready to sit on his chair forgetting he had just placed his violin there. There was a large snap as he sat down. Smirking Brecklyn saw the shocked face Basil had. Olivia looked around from gathering the cheese crumpets with a shocked face too.

Pulling the violin from out from under him, he started going on angry. "Why…look at this…(sighs) young ladies you are most defiantly not accompanying us. And that is final"! To put a dramatic affect on it he stomped down his foot.


	4. Chapter 4

First off you have no idea how long I've been waiting for the right chapter for this title.

Chapter 4: The Games Afoot!

Upstairs in Sherlock Holmes' flat a small design in the wall opened to show a tan mouse peeking out his head. It opened a little wider to show three more mice a middle-aged, a small tan, and a nice red furred. As the first mouse eyed the small one and the red furred he started to speak. "And not a word from you two. Do I make myself clear? I"… Brecklyn clamped her hand over Basil's mouse before he could finish and closed the entrance so there was only a small slit of light coming through. She did this just in time too, for two humans entered the room. _Probably the Sherlock and Watson, Basil_ _had mentioned_. Brecklyn thought. She got out of her thoughts as the taller one started to speak (probably Sherlock). "I observe there is a good deal of German music on the program. It is introspective and I want to introspect". Then the other (Watson) started to speak. "But Holmes that music is so dreadfully dull". Quickly hissing in his ear Brecklyn said "You idiot! Your gonna get us caught".

As the two left Basil and the others jumped onto the floor. Before they went on Basil turned to Brecklyn and Olivia. "And now do not interfere as we had agreed". Brecklyn smirked thinking about what it had token to get Basil to let them come. You see before they even got to Basil's flat Brecklyn made a plan with Olivia for if Basil was one of those annoying men who didn't think girls could handle the case. Olivia would shed a few fake tears and Brecklyn would "persuade" him with her girlish charms… and her dagger. It had worked but they had to not "interfere" with the case.

"Toby? Toby"? Basil called out smiling as he said the name. Suddenly the ground started shaking. Brecklyn grabbed hold of Basil's arm as it grew more vicious. As suddenly as it started, it stopped as a adorable basset hound stopped in front of them."Oh he's so cute"! Brecklyn gushed. Seeing the weird look Basil gave her she went on. "I mean from what you see on the streets". Basil still giving her introduced her and Dawson. As he introduced Dawson Toby growled, pushing Toby back he starting calming him down. Toby started sniffing around trying to find where a delicious smell was coming from. His search led him to a small chair where happened to be behind. Olivia smiled a giant smile at him. "Hello Toby would you like a crumpet"? She asked as she fetched one from her pocket. Toby licked it up in a blink of an eye.

While she fed him Basil looked in his pocket for Fidget's hat. Looking back at he couldn't hide the surprised look he had on his face. For Toby was on his back looking to be in heaven as Olivia scratched his belly and Brecklyn his ear. Basil whistled trying to get Toby's attention from the two girls. Hearing the whistle Toby laid his head back to annoyed Basil tapping his foot and clearing his throat. As Olivia slid down his side he stood up not noticing Brecklyn didn't get off yet. Quickly catching Brecklyn as she fell off Toby, Basil gave Toby a look. Toby gave a small bark, sounding like a laugh as he saw that Brecklyn looked a little embarrassed at being in Basil's arms. _For once this fur comes in handy_. Brecklyn thought as she blushed.

Letting her go, Basil went on with what he was saying before. "Now Toby I want you to find this fiend"! Basil said pulling out Fidget's hat. Growling along with Toby he described Fidget, only confusing Toby once by describing the crippled wing (he didn't really guess he was tracking a bat). Thinking he was ready Basil put away the cap and grabbed a leash that was luckily nearby. Seeing that Toby was looking at Olivia and Brecklyn again he stepped in front of the two. "Miss Flamchester"… "Flaversham"! "Whatever". Clipping the leash he went on from where he left off. "Your father is as good as found! Toby… (get's in pointed position) Sic'em"! Stepping on Basil on the way out he ran out. Recovering and still holding on to the leash he followed, leaving in tow Dawson, Brecklyn, and Olivia. "Basil, wait up oh great mouse detective"! Brecklyn yelled running after him.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay to me I think I need to work harder at this so I'll do my best tell me if I'm slacking.

Chapter 5: Toys, toys, and More Toys?

It was a cool and foggy night after the rain stopped falling._ It at least stopped raining but it's still too cold!_ Brecklyn thought as she rode through the streets of London on Toby. Toby gave a sharp howl and sprinted off. Olivia holding on to Brecklyn and Brecklyn holding on to Basil as hard as she could almost got thrown off by the sudden speed. "The thrill of the hunt, eh, Dawson"? Basil shouted over his shoulder. Dawson (holding on to Toby's tail) replied with a weak "Quite"!

Olivia saw Brecklyn with a thoughtful look on her face, and then she turned very pale and took a scared glance toward Basil. "Brecklyn, what's wrong"? Olivia yelled out to Brecklyn. "N…Nothing. It's nothing". Brecklyn finished trying to reassure her. Giving her one last suspicious glance Olivia turned her attention to the sites of London

They ran through the streets of London for what seemed like hours, until they finally made it to their destination, a small toy shop on the corner of the block. Toby stopped by a windowsill and hoisted his head up to the side. Basil jumped off looking back at the rest. Olivia looked at Basil with an expectant "will you help me down"? look on her face. Annoyed Basil obliged by holding out his arms toward her, Olivia jumped and missed the target making Basil reach out even further to make sure she got up safely. Because think about it what would her dad do if Olivia fell to her doom? Placing Olivia on the floor he reached his hand out toward Brecklyn. Annoyed by the gesture Brecklyn started getting off without his help. Toby wouldn't have it, sniffing ever so slightly that Brecklyn lost her balance he watched as Brecklyn tripped into Basil's arms. Basil and Brecklyn stared at each other for a minute, and then Basil let her go and cleared his throat trying to clear the awkward moment. Brecklyn hurried on her way toward Olivia who was giving her a questioning stare. Not noticing the awkwardness in the air Dawson started getting off but ran into Basil as Toby sniffed him (harder) off his nose.

Basil looked back at Toby who faked an "Ah I'm so happy" look. "Now. Toby Sit"! Basil commanded. Seeing that he didn't follow orders he came closer and said it again, this time with hand gestures. Brecklyn and Olivia gave each other a look that said "He's not doing it right". Saying as sweetly as they could they repeated Basil's command to Toby. Basil giving a annoyed look toward Olivia and Brecklyn saying "Good Boy" to Toby at the same time.

Sweeping pass with a exaggerated wave of the arms, Basil started searching around. Humming as he looked around he checked underneath, side-to-side, and each small window looking for an entrance. Spotting a hole in one of the windows he pointed to it and yelled "Ah, ha here is are friend's entrance". Dawson starting to argue that it was too small was surprised when Brecklyn rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand putting his finger in the hole. He opened and forgetting that Brecklyn also knew about the hole he started complimenting Basil's wit. Basil shushed him and entered through the entrance trying to be as stealthy as possible. Brecklyn rolled her eyes, helped Olivia through the hole, and got through herself.

Basil running behind one toy then the next made no sounds, Brecklyn and the rest just walked through looking at the gallery of toys all around. So engrossed at looking at the toys Dawson ran into something without even noticing until too late. "Why I beg your pardon miss"… He began to apologize until he saw that his pardons went on deaf ears, dolls ears to be exact. He then said what Olivia and Brecklyn were thinking "My word I've never seen so many toys". Basil popped up behind the doll's legs "Behind any of which could be lurking our bloodthirsty assassin". Is he trying to scare Olivia to death? Brecklyn thought seeing how it was Olivia's turn to grow pale.

While Basil darted from toy to toy the others followed a little less stealthily. Walking on to a chessboard Basil pushed a knight toward the others and whispered "Check mate"! "Can't you act at least a little profess…" Brecklyn began until Basil pressed his finger to her lips and shushed her. I'll take that as a yes. She thought. Continuing on they didn't notice Olivia wasn't with them…that is till they heard a loud band coming from the left. Dawson jumped in Basil's arm while Brecklyn whisked out her dagger. Basil turned his head and saw Olivia watching a toy band play. He then dropped Dawson and jumped almost missing the switch he turned the music off. "Please…quiet". He whispered the last words to show he would be too. "Dawson don't let this girl out of your sight". Basil commanded. With a salute from Dawson (and Olivia) they were back on their way.

They continued on their walk until they were at a small collection of toy soldiers missing their uniforms. "How peculiar". Basil said looking from soldier to soldier. "What is it Basil"? Dawson asked. "Isn't it obvious Doctor these dolls have been stripped of their uniform". He informed Dawson. Looking down at footprints on the ground he continued "And not by any child either". Dawson looked at the ground, for right in front of him was a small white paper. From what he could make out from here it said **Get The** **Following**. "Basil"… "Please I'm trying to concentrate". "But Basil I…I…"Dawson was cut short for all the toys in the shop started to come alive. Suddenly a scream came from somewhere in the store. Brecklyn was the first to know who it was "Olivia"!

She grabbed Basil's hand and led him to where the scream came from. As a Ferris wheel type toy came rolling their way it was Basil's turn to lead her another way. Dawson not too far behind when he was led another way as well when he saw the toy. They got out of the way by jumping on a around the world toy, where they were almost smashed by a giant doll that had toppled over. While Dawson recovered from almost being smashed Brecklyn and Basil were already on their way toward Olivia. Fidget set up a jousting toy set straight for the group. Basil jumped on a trumpet while Brecklyn hopped on the lance and out of danger just in time; poor Dawson though got caught and hung to a dart board. Getting down he faced where Fidget had just been. Clang cymbals from the small band toy hit Basil right in the face leaving him unconscious for a couple minutes. Seeing that both Basil and Dawson were slacking on the job she chased after Fidget herself.

She grabbed his only foot and hung on for dear life as he ran. "Get off, get off"! Fidget cried as he flinged her to the side. "I bet your uncle will be glad to know his little mouse niece is alive and well". Brecklyn shuddered; she hated to be referred to as Ratigan's mouse niece.

Basil caught up with Fidget (apparently he didn't hear what Fidget had just said) "Stop you fiend"! He yelled at the fleeing Fidget. He chased Fidget until he was out of Brecklyn's sight. She didn't come out of her daze from being thrown till she heard a giant crash coming from the top of a toy shelf. _Basil_. She thought as she ran toward the crash.

Twist? Yes. I told you its Great Mouse Detective with Twist. More than one twist. Well stay tuned more will come up.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello amazing people out there! It's been awhile hasn't it? Well let's make up with this! Author's note had no idea what a girl street thug would wear so I made what she would wear.

Chapter 6: Clues and More Clues.

When Brecklyn and Dawson finally made it to the giant heap of toys on the top shelf there was no trace of Basil. "Basil! Basil!" Dawson called out. "Mama, mama". _What is that_? Brecklyn wondered as she stepped over and under toys.

Her answer came quickly. Tied in the string of a baby doll was Basil, struggling to get free. "Dawson I've found him"! Brecklyn turned to see Dawson was far, far behind her. Rolling her eyes she went over to Basil. "Need help"? Brecklyn asked. "Hey! It was just a friendly gesture". She defended seeing the glare Basil was giving her.

Just then Dawson scrambled to the scene. "Basil, Olivia she's"… "She's gone Dawson. Confound it I told you both to watch the girl"! He scolded still trying to untangle himself. Brecklyn looked down he did want them both too, even though her's was a silent command. He continued not noticing Brecklyn's and Dawson's long faces. "Now she's spirited away by that maniacal little monster! I should have known better than to… than to"… His voice faltered seeing how upset Dawson and Brecklyn were, especially Brecklyn. Brecklyn looked away for fear her eyes would betray her strong manner. That left Dawson. "I say Dawson old chap"? Basil said with a small smile. "That poor girl". Dawson said taking Brecklyn's thoughts to words. "We'll get her back". Basil comforted. "Do you really think we can Basil"? Brecklyn asked having a hard time keeping her voice from quivering. "Why of course as long as one can think". He said getting out a pipe. As he lit the pipe he paced across the floor.

"Tools, gears, girl,"- "What"? "Unifo"- Before Dawson could finish Basil had snatched the paper from his hands. Reading it over he gave a cry of joy. "Ha! Dawson you've done it! This list it precisely what we need". "How's a paper what we"- Basil cut her off "Quickly back to Baker Street"!

Back baker street Basil began deducing the facts. Grabbing a magnifying glass he began. "Off-hand I can deduce very little. Only that the words were written with a broad pointed quill which has spattered …twice! The paper is of"… He looked closer. "Native Mongolian, no watermark. And has been gummed if I'm not very much in error by a bat"… He quickly tasted the paper and held it away in disgust. "By a bat who has been drinking rodent's delight! A cheap brandy only sold at the seediest of pubs". "Amazing"! Dawson commented. "Not really doctor". Basil said humbly. "We still don't know where it came from". He said already at his desk. He got out a microscope and took a closer look at it. "Uh-huh coal dust, clearly of the type used in sewer lamps". Basil walked away for a moment giving Dawson a second to look through the microscope.

Grabbing the paper he headed over to the chemistry set. As he lit the paper on fire Dawson and Brecklyn started to protest. Shushing them he continued by pouring the paper's ash into a small bowl and beating it down firmly. He then did chemistry that most could not even name the first ingredient (including me). By the end the liquid grew clear. "Ah-ha". He said placing his arm around Brecklyn and Dawson. He then began explaining. "This reaction could only have been triggered by the paper's extreme saturation with distillation of sodium chloride". He then moved over to a pot full of maps. "Salt water. Great Scott". He said pointing out the obvious. As they headed over to Basil he started setting up a map of London. "No, no. Elementary my dear Dawson.

We merely look for a seedy pub at the only spot, where the sewer connects to the water front". Basil ended. "Well that's easy the Rat's Trap". Brecklyn put in. "I say you've been there"? Dawson asked. "What? No! I can't afford to drink I just have friends who go there". Brecklyn said not adding that it was thug friends who go there. "To get in you'd have to dress exactly like me". She set herself up there. "Oh so we have to wear a half dress with a weapon in every pocket"? Basil asked smirking. "Ok not exactly but you have to lose the whole detective get up". Adopting a lower voice she ended by saying. "But I thought it would be elementary my dear Basil". She smirked at the unimpressed look on Basil's face; he apparently didn't like the impression. "Well what are you waiting for let's go"! Brecklyn said heading out to go.

That good remeber I had no idea what they wear?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Rat's Trap

It was a foggy night out at the port. So much that the three mice were greatly covered; no one could see them. As Brecklyn hurried in front she called out to the other two. "Will you two hurry up I'm liking this idea less and less". "Don't worry we're right behind you". A tall mouse said walking out of the shadows said. _Hmm, I have to say Mrs. Judson did_ _well for not knowing what a low-life scoundrel would wear_. Brecklyn thought looking over Basil's outfit. Basil's outfit included a nice attire of a captain of a ship; though one who still drank at the usual pub of the broke. Lighting a cigarette Basil called for Dawson to come forward. Dawson's outfit wasn't so flattering to sailors of that time. He wore an eye patch with striped shirt (not quite big enough if you ask me) and pants and boots. You know your everyday 19th century pirate.

As they entered the bar they were greeted with the smell of cigarette butts just burning out and men who could really use a bath. _Please once will luck be on my side, don't let these two mess it up_! Brecklyn said. Giving a silent prayer she led the way to a table. Looking behind her she saw Basil at least remembered to signal for service. Dawson came up behind giving the same hand signals except with a more extravagant wave of the hand. _Were dead_. "Brecklyn"! Brecklyn grew pale. Oh no! Brecklyn turned her head slowly to see a young brown female mouse looking as though she would collapse any second she was so drunk. "Kathy, what a surprise". Brecklyn said with a nervous chuckle. "You finally took my advice and… (hiccup)found a guy who could pay for the drink". Kathy said with a slight slur of the words. Leaning close she and eyeing Basil she added. "And he's a cute one at that, good for you"! "What, wait no he's not my"…She started protesting. "Oh you know you can't hide it from me." Kathy said laughing. She then walked off into the crowd of people.

Walking up to the table Basil gave her a questioning look. "Old friend". She mumbled. Leaving it at that he and Dawson sat down. "What's the pleasure mates"? A bar waitress asked walking up to the table. "Oh how 'bout a dry sherry with"…. Dawson started till Brecklyn slapped her hand on his mouth. "Three pints for me and me mates." Basil said adopting a gruff voice. Before the waitress could leave he continued. "Oh, by the way we just got into port. We're looking for an old friend of mine. Maybe you know him. Goes by the name of Ratigan?" You could have heard a pin drop after the gasps of everyone in the pub. "I…Never heard of him." The waitress said walking off. "What was that about?" Brecklyn whispered. She never got an answer for the next performance was on. Didn't last too long, apparently these people don't like a toad on a poor lizard riding a unicycle.

With all their weapons ready they waited for the next performance. As the music slowed the curtain lifted to show a small white female mouse. Everyone lowered their **weapons as she started singing.**

**"Dearest friends, dear gentlemen**

**Listen to my song**

**Life down here's been hard for you**

**Life has made you strong**

**Let me lift the mood**

**With my attitude."**

With that the music picked up and all eyes were on her. Well except Brecklyn's and as she peered at Basil his were looking at all the other faces in the pub, Dawson though was looking up at the stage as if he were struck by Cupid's arrow. She came back on stage with two more girls.

**"Hey fellas**

**The time is right**

**Get ready**

**Tonight's the night**

**Boys, what you're hopin' for will come true**

**Let me be good to you"!**

**"You tough guys**

**You're feelin' all alone**

**You rough guys**

**The best of you sailors and bums**

**All are my chum"**

Brecklyn couldn't help but keep glancing at Basil, she had nothing to worry about Basil seemed uninterested in the performance. Instead he was looking up to where the waitress was, as well as the bartender. Brecklyn looked over too, just in time to see the bartender slip something in three pints of beer.

Hearing roars of approval among the men she turned back to the show. She gave an appalled look; the dancer had ripped off her skirt showing her garter and a feathered boa. Guess she has no moral. Brecklyn thought.

"**Hey fellas**

**I'll take off all my blues**

**Hey fellas**

**There's nothin' I won't do**

**Just for you!"**

As the boys whistled and as one tried going on stage the waitress game back with their drinks. "Here you go mates… it's uh on the house for the lovely couple." She then walked off leaving Brecklyn and Basil with annoyed looks on their faces. Brecklyn was even tempted to blow there cover to show they weren't a couple. She then eyed her drink hoping Basil would give her a good reason to not try it. Luckily he gave her a perfect reason. "These drinks have been… drugged". He said the last word alarmed because Dawson has already finished his pint of beer. "Has a rather nice taste to it". Dawson offered drunk beyond reason. Basil gave out a look that said -"Great I'm stuck with a drunk"-.

_Thump, thump_. Brecklyn turned behind her to see what the noise was only to be turned back around by Basil. "Why if it isn't are peg legged friend". Basil whispered in her ear. Having been gave the warning she turned around more cautiously. Sitting over by the bartender was Fidget (probably drinking the regular). "Dawson oh what luck." Basil said. "Dawson? Dawson!" He cried/whispered. Out of the protected sights of Brecklyn and Basil, Dawson had stumbled on stage with the girl mice for the final act.

As the act ended two of the mice gave Dawson kisses on the cheek making him stumble over and land on the piano. The pianist (who was not very enthused to having a drunk on his piano) got ready to hit Dawson with a broken board. Sadly he missed hitting a giant mouse over two times his size. He wriggled free in time to not get punched by the giant mouse, though the effect was catastrophic. The piano ran into all the band members sending all of them flying through the air. Out of that commotion a bar fight broke out (seems like anything would have set that off huh?). "Quickly grab Dawson and let's get out of here." Breclkyn commanded. As Basil went off searching for Dawson, Brecklyn grabbed out her dagger ready to hurt anyone who dared mess with her.

After they got Dawson, Basil pointed to a trap door that Fidget probably escaped under. When they got to the bottom of where the trap door led they saw fidget humming the tune the mice had been singing upstairs. Following quietly behind they spotted him entering a pipe jutting out. "Come on let's go!" Brecklyn said getting out of there hiding spot. "Wait we don't even know where were going." Dawson called after her. "Oh I know where were heading." Breckyln said forgetting they didn't know the family ties. For once Basil gave her a suspicious look before reluctantly following.

At the end of the tunnel (/pipe) they came to an area with a giant keg made to look like a small mansion. "We've made and it's filthier than I imagined." Basil said opened a hatch for Brecklyn and Dawson to come up. "Hey Basil". Brecklyn called pointing to a bottle which looked to be holding Olivia.

At the bottle Brecklyn jumped to the cork trying her best to get it out, Basil under her was looking around for any lookouts. "Olivia?" Dawson whispered tapping the bottle. Turing around Fidget gave Dawson an air kiss. "Surprise! Welcome Basil!" Shouts of mice came (and one peculiar lizard) as they tumbled out of every possible hiding place. Brecklyn fell off the bottle onto Basil's back who was too stunned to push her off. "Marvelous, marvelous wouldn't you say old boy?" Said a giant rat that looked to be out of place in such a rough group of faces. This notorious face could only belong to the infamous Proffesor… _Ratigan_! Brecklyn thought.


	8. Chapter 8

I know, I know it's been awhile. Well here's the answer to your waiting!

Chapter 8: The Truth

"I must say you were fifteen minutes late. Trouble with the chemistry set old boy?" Ratigan continued, holding up a small watch. Realizing what she was on Brecklyn quickly stood up. Seeming to have recovered from the shock Basil got up. "Ratigan…" He began. "No one could have a higher opinion of you than I, and I think you're a slimy sewer rat!" _He just sent us on a one way ticket death._ Brecklyn though bitterly.

Snapping the watch close Ratigan gave Basil a fake smile. "Oh and what a lovely disguise..." He said gliding over. Ripping off Basil's fake mustache he continued "One could hardly recognize you." He laughed. "The greatest detective…(He's laughs hard) in all…(laughs again) Mousedom!" With that he broke out laughing his gang following his laughter. This made Basil angry. "Ratigan so help me, I'll see you behind bars yet!" Ratigan stopped laughing picking up Basil with one swift paw he said in his face: "You fool, isn't it clear yet? The superior mind has triumphed!" He continued as he dropped Basil. "I've won". He laughed maliciously as he saw Basil shoulders slump in defeat. "Oh, I love, I love, I love it!"

Brecklyn couldn't take it any longer seeing Basil look so defeated just ticked her off. "You just can't stop ruining everyone's lives can?" She looked at him with a hateful glare. Ratigan stopped laughing, as turned to Brecklyn he smiled. "Why my dear little niece, who would have thought you out of all people would be siding with Basil." "Niece?" Dawson looked over in shock. Brecklyn gave him an: _I'm sorry should have told you, look._ "Now..." Ratigan went on. "My little niece you should join the winning side it will be worthwhile." "You expect me to just drop down and join you after you killed my family? You killed my mother, my sister, my poor little brother, and my dad, your own brother!" Brecklyn angrily yelled at him. "That poor weakling he was just an orphan mother decided to let into our family I could hardly call him a brother. No backbone, couldn't even leave the house without one paw in mother's. You on the other hand are strong, smart, the opposite of your father." Ratigan replied. "Well… sending people to come murder my family in the middle of the night is your way of fixing "that little problem"." Brecklyn yelled. She grabbed hold of her dagger this guy was going down.

Ratigan chuckled. "Put down that dagger, no one's safety is promised with that out, not even your friends." Brecklyn looked over he was right if she made one move all of them even Olivia would be taken out by the thugs. Dropping the dagger Brecklyn gave into a graceful defeat.

Later stuck to a mouse trap with Dawson on her left and Basil on her right she gave out a sigh. Ratigan looked up from setting the trap. "Come now don't look so sad just because life on Earth has ended doesn't mean it's all bad… I mean really you'll get to see your family really soon." Breckyn just glared at him. "Now why don't I what a delightful dilemma it was to decide what, trying to decide the most appropriate method for your demise, I had so many ingenious ideas… so, I went with them all." He gestured around the room to all the weapons hung to go off when it was time. "Now why don't I tell you how it works? First a song will play, one I recorded especially for you. As the song plays the cord tightens, when the song ends that ball (he points at a ball in a glass hanging precariously off the edge) will roll down merrily on its way until… Snap! Bang! Boom! Twang! Thunk! Splat!" Brecklyn could feel Dawson flinch beside her. Ratigan went on (again) "And so ends the short, undistinguished of Basil of Bakerstreet." Brecklyn looked at Basil hoping for some sign of his old spark to come back maybe start getting together a plan to escape. "You're… your despicable!"Dawson said.

Fidget ran to Ratigan, now dressed like a British soldier. "Everything ready, Fidget?" Nodding his head enthusiastically he replied "All set boss!" Ratigan shooed Fidget aside to peek inside a giant box. Chuckling he said "Oooh this is wicked." He turned around and addressed the thugs. "Now you know the plan get to it!"

**It good? Sorry it was kinda short but school and all that kinda hard to write.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sheesh. I take forever to post after cliff-hangers. Sorry peoples that have been waiting for this, it's been busy sense school started up. Anyway… The. Next. Chapter.**

Chapter 9: Goodbye, So Soon

"Fidget start the player!" Ratigan ordered. Everywhere it started bustling, people moved from where area to the next and Fidget got to the player. As Fidget set it all up Ratigan came out in a giant striped blimp, with an R on both sides. As they headed out Ratigan called his goodbyes.

Brecklyn sighed_, were dead if Basil sits here moping about his one loss._ She tilted her head to look at him. "Basil come on he's gone, why don't you tell us your brilliant plan to get us out of here." She said with false hope. In return Basil just sighed, his defeated look still taking up his face. The record got stuck as if trying to make him react. _A little longer to live, I guess._ Brecklyn then looked at Olivia in the bottle, Olivia mouthed something but Brecklyn couldn't read it. Brecklyn looked away; _Basil's just going to let us all die because he can't get his act together!___Suddenly she got very angry, why should they die so Basil can feel sorry for himself? She looked at Basil, glaring. "Basil, if you're not going to do anything to help us out of this mess then we might as well set the bloody trap off now!" She didn't realize how loud she was, until she saw that her voice got the record to start moving again.

Basil let out a small chuckle. "Set it off now". Brecklyn heard him mumble. He suddenly got a crazed look in his eyes, and laughed maniacally. "That's it! We'll set the trap off now!" Both Dawson (who until now had been thinking about all that had happened) and Brecklyn looked at him horrified. "Basil, please reconsider, I didn't mean to literally set it off"… That was all she managed before she noticed the song had ended and Basil was already devising what he would do. Basil talked so fast of math and physics, Brecklyn couldn't get one word of it. He suddenly yelled out "Dawson on the count of three we need to release the triggering mechanism." Basil started counting off. Brecklyn closed her eyes slipped one hand on the trigger to help out, the other she slipped in Basil's hand for reassurance this would work.

"NOW"! Basil screamed. Dawson let out scream and helped release the trigger. Brecklyn opened her eyes, she at first couldn't get where she was, _I'm dead aren't I?, _after that thought she realized she was flying through the air. She landed in bridal fashion in Basil's arms, Olivia on top of her, Dawson stumbling up to them. Basil had somehow been able to quickly transform into his deerskin hat and tweed coat, Brecklyn realized when she heard him say "Now smile everyone!" Dazed she got on her feet. In the back of her mind she could hear Basil yelling "Now back to BakerStreet!", all Brecklyn could think of was how she had both been in Basil's arms and had held his hand. Once again she was thankful that her pelt could hide blushing (she wasn't sure how well it worked right no though). Running to catch up Brecklyn started thinking _Somehow I've done it I've fallen for the Great Mouse Detective, Basil of Bakerstreet._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Was that any good? I think this is the first chapter they had anything that people in England say. Points for authenticity! Sorry it took so long I hope this was good. I'll try and bring the next part up a little sooner.**


End file.
